1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed subject matter is generally directed to movable containers for transporting objects or materials, and, in particular, to wheeled container systems, such as carry-on luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
Movable, e.g., wheeled container systems are known Such containers can typically include a substantially rectilinear storage case that can be provided with wheels along one lower side and a retractable handle that can be extended for towing the case, or retracted for storage within the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 672,173 to LeFevre discloses a package holder. U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,417 to Jones discloses a luggage carrier having projectable and retractable supporting rollers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,450 to Sadow discloses an auxiliary luggage holder with external pocket for auxiliary securement strap. Patent publication no. 2004/0238241 to Mitchell, Jr. discloses a front wheel motor driven-golf trolley. U.S. Pat. No. D516,869 to Beal discloses a mobile insulated receptacle. Patent publication no. 2009/0095588 to Thomas discloses an article securement system.
Typically, a person using such a case, which may be a piece of wheeled carry-on luggage, will also be carrying a briefcase, bag or similar article, such as knapsacks and duffle bags, any of which may have interior or exterior frames or not have any frames. The wheeled luggage may be provided with a strap that is secured to the wheeled case at a location adjacent to the top front edge of the case, i.e., at a position remote from the towing handle. That strap can be attached directly to the extra article to be carried, if the extra article is configured correctly, or can be passed through a handle of the extra article, again if configured correctly, and then be secured to an eyelet on the wheeled carry-on case. In some known systems, the extra article is loosely positioned frontally of the wheeled case. If the extra article or the luggage itself is sufficiently heavy, this situation can cause the wheeled case to fall if the wheeled case is left unattended in a standing position or the article being carried becomes unsecure or falls off. What is needed is an easy and efficient way to store, carry, and otherwise accommodate additional items that must be carried after a piece of luggage or similar container is already packed. An example of these additional items can include clothing, such as coats and sweaters, purses, child-related items, such as a diaper bag, food items, such as water bottles and bagged food, books, newspapers and magazines, other suitcases of briefcases, laptop and tablet computers, and cameras and camera equipment.